The contractor will operate and maintain a laboratory to detect the presence of Salmonella and Pseudomonas in mice employed in the screening program, and conduct studies directed toward the development of better diagnostic methods and techniques for controlling salmonellosis and the pathogenic effects of pseudomonas.